This invention relates to stationery specifically to an envelope/page, designed with a perforated binding tab, which enables the envelope to become a removable page in a sign-in guest book or ledger. Once separated from the book and sealed the sign-in page becomes an envelope mailer.
Thank-you cards and notes are currently purchased in sets, which include the card and an envelope. The most time-consuming aspect of sending out a thank-you card response is addressing the envelope with the correct address, city, state and zip code. When the event is a surprise, the recipient of the gift does not always know the current, full address of the gift giver. In the past, the recipient spent a lot of time looking up the complete address as well as addressing all of the return envelopes before mailing out the thank-you response. Because of the effort and time involved, it may sometimes take more than six months to receive a thank-you card response from a large social event such as a Wedding. The increasing popularity of computer generated address labels for use on personal as well as professional stationery points to the need for a more time-saving method. However, the disadvantage of the computer generated label is that the completed mailing information must still be compiled and fed into the computer and the hand written envelope is still the socially acceptable standard for formal correspondence. The sign-in envelope/page invention solves the problem and allows the recipient to send out a timely thank-you response. Although prior art teaches of multi-purpose envelope designs for commercial use as a two way mailer none have been found to introduce an envelope/page, specifically designed to be bound into a sign-in guest book or ledger, providing both a record of the guests in attendance at the event, as well as a detachable envelope addressed by the guest when they sign-in. The following U.S. patents have been found which may reflect on the envelope/page invention
Buescher""s patent #4190162 relates to a 2 way snap open envelope designed with an end portion that separates to expose the contents The remaining portion provides a return reuseable envelope having an end closure flap, which when the return envelope is closed may cover a portion of the front panel, a portion of the back panel then becomes the front panel of the return envelope.
Poehler""s patent # 4454980 teaches of a number of bill payer envelopes with computer imprinted confidential account information on the envelope flap. The envelopes are removably affixed to a continuous web, the web being subsequently folded to provide a flat booklet of envelopes.
Emmott""s patent #4775095 discloses a side seam remailable envelope with perforated sides and top.
Volk""s patent #4915287 relates to a set of communications documents each of which includes an integrated envelope and return coupon. The coupon can be removed from the envelope inserted into the remailable envelope and the flap sealed.
Buescher""s patent #5169061 teaches of a two-way envelope with front and back removeable panels pre-printed with a reply address a bar code corresponding to the reply address and an identification code. When the reply envelope is closed only the reply address, bar code and identification code is displayed not the out-going address.
Younger""s patent #5290225 relates to a two way envelope constructed from a single sheet business form construction printable in an impact or non impact printer. When folded, a mailer with an internal return envelope results.
Although each of the cited prior art references relate to innovative envelope adaptations and computer generated labels, none claim to have the same utility or design as the envelope/page invention described herein.
The envelope/page is an invention that relates to a new design for stationery that is comprised of an envelope with a detachable perforated binding strip that enables it to be both a sign-in page of a guest book or ledger as well as a detachable, sealable, mailable envelope
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are that the envelope/page performs a dual function. The design of the envelope/page allows for it to be secured into the guest book as a sign-in page, so that it can serve as a record of the guests who attended the occasion. It also functions as an envelope, which when removed from the book along the perforated edge can be sealed and ready to mail out with either a thank-you response or a note card. It is the intent to provide for pre-printed prompts for name, address, city, state and zip code on the front surface of the envelope/page with transfer type press-on lettering which is commercially available and may be hand or machine applied. The prompts can be removed after the guest fills in the information by using an adhesive roller. The adhesive roller is similar to a lint remover and when rolled over the envelope will remove only the press-on lettering, leaving the guest name and address information intact. Although the press-on letter prompts are the most desirable way to ensure that the guest will completely fill out the envelope, it should be noted that the envelope/page with or without imprint lettering is the essence of the invention herein under consideration. Other objects and advantages are to provide a faster means to enable the recipient to send out a thank-you response or a notice of any kind following a special event or showing, provided the guests sign-in to the guest book upon arriving. Envelope/pages can be compiled in sets and offered in combination with an equal number of thank-you cards or notes and bound into a guest book which can be offered separately or as part of a set. Prior art has taught of numerous ways to enhance two-way correspondence between companies and their established clients. The envelope/page will help speed correspondence between the guest and the recipient of a gift or between a new client, whose mailing information was not known previously, attending and the group or individual sponsoring the event.